


taking care of eachother

by peachesandplumsmotherfucker



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Regina broke Janis, They have a good talk, drunk regina is very honest, there are cute lil memories of them as kids, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandplumsmotherfucker/pseuds/peachesandplumsmotherfucker
Summary: Janis takes Regina home after finding her about to be taken advantage of at a party, drunk Regina is a lot like old Regina apparently...





	taking care of eachother

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment it means a lot to me!

*** Janis walked around an unfamiliar house. She squirmed her way through the electric crowd of people that filled some poor unsuspecting sophomores halls. The sound of people she’s heard too much of and the faces of people she’s seen too much of made her feel sick. That and the wafting smell of weed and booze. She figured if she could find a room to hideout in and text Damian she’d be okay. She opened the first door she saw and found two teens in a very compromising position, she quickly shut the door, blowing wind into her hair. She kept walking and found another door. She tried another door a little further down the hall. She was about to turn the handle when the door flung open hitting her body a little. The white light from the pristine bathroom really contrasted everything happening outside the tile clad walls. The toilet was flushing and the girl with pink glitter on her eyelids left. Janis thought that maybe this could be the perfect spot until some freshman who had one too many spritzers burst in to yack. Before Janis could walk in a shrill voice behind her startled her a little.   
“Hey I’m next!” Some random girl in a blue tank top shoved her way into the room and slammed the door in Janis’s face. Janis just huffed and kept looking. She didn’t even know why she was at this party, she didn’t want to go, Damian wasn’t here, and nobody likes her. Then she remembered why she was there; Hannah. Hannah had a silver bob and perfect brows. Judging by her nails she also had to be at least Bi. But when Janis walked in on her doing some pretty heterosexual things with a hockey player she decided maybe she wasn’t Janis’s type. Finally she found a room at the end of the hall. The door was unlocked so she stepped in. She turned around the corner and saw two boys stood around the bed. They both had their phones out and were leaning down. Janis stood there quietly about to turn around when she saw who they were filming and chucking at. The pink bodycon dress about to be yanked off gave it away.   
“Hey!” The two scrawny kids turned around. They widened their eyes when they saw the punk girl standing there ready to beat their asses. The turned off their phones and scurried out the door into the raging sea of people outside. Janis looked back at Regina strewn out on the bed. She considered leaving, her work was done, but she couldn’t do nothing. She cautiously walked over to the bed, even though she knew Regina was drunk, maybe even drugged, she was still a predator. Janis stood hovering over her, she lightly swept the blond hair off of her face. Her eyelids drifted open and almost closed. Beads of sweat formed on her hairline, everything about her current state worried the hell out of Janis. What if those douchebags slipped her something that could put her in the hospital? She realized that this girl is a royal bitch, she also realized that she has been the devil incarnate to her the past two years but Janis still deep down card about her. At least in the sense that she didn’t want her to die. Janis briefly put her hand on Regina’s cheek and stormed out of the room. She shoved her way through the crowd getting a lot of people pissed at her. She saw the scrawny little chess nerds heading outside and ran to catch up. She balled her fist in the back of their polos and yanked them to the ground before her.   
“What the hell did you slip her?” Janis was attracting attention from her fellow students leaving the party. The two guys looked panicky. Janis let out a muffled yell and bent down to dig through their pockets. She had no problem sticking her hand in their pants and digging through their earbuds, keys, and wallets before feeling a suspicious bottle. She grabbed it and stood back up. The bottle read ‘Rohypnol’.   
“You fucking roofied her!” Janis shouted which only attracted more attention.  
“We only used half a pill I swear!” She went to slam her foot down on tweedle dee before she felt a tight grip on her arm. She turned around to see the football player she caught Hannah with earlier.   
“It’s time to go Janis.” She scoffed, being reminded of all the shitty things that happened tonight and all the shitty people she goes to school with. She shook herself out of his grip and went back inside. The crowd had died down and was streaming out of the side door to their cars or Uber drivers who just texted them. The poor sophomore could be found frantically cleaning food spills, rappers, and cups for the next 24 hours. She got her way to the bedroom she left Regina in and swung open the door ready to haul her out. Her head went dizzy when she couldn’t be found on the bed. Why did she leave? What if some perv just as bad as those dweebs got to her? What if she wandered outside? What if she got in her car and tried to drive home? How could Janis be so stupid?   
“Regina?” She double checked the room, even the closet, before shouting down the halls.  
“Regina!” She started freaking out before hearing the faint sound of an electric toothbrush coming from the bathroom. Janis put her ear to the door before deciding to open it. She opened it slowly and saw the blond she was looking for standing there brushing her teeth. She was definitely better than she was a few minutes ago.   
“Hey.” Regina said before spitting toothpaste into the sink. She sounded, not like Regina, like the facade was gone. She just seemed drunk now, which was a lot better than roofied.   
“Whatcha doin?” Janis inquired, she sounded like she was talking to a child.  
“Well I threw up,” She pointed at the toilet which in fact was filled with vomit. It’s better that all the bad shit passed through though.   
“And now I’m brushing my teeth.” Her voice went high on the word teeth and it really sounded like the old Regina, before the plastics. Regina put the toothbrush in the middle of the sink. Janis stopped appreciating and furrowed her brow.  
“Wait who's toothbrush is that?” Regina just shrugged and stumbled a little after leaning on the sink. Janis put herself under Regina’s arm and carried her out. Janis looked down at Regina’s feet which had no shoes on them.   
“Do you know where your shoes are?” Regina just hiccuped and Janis slouched a little defeated.   
“Hey,” Janis got the frantic sophomores attention. He kept cleaning but listening.   
“Have you seen any shoes?” He scoffed and intensely scrubbed his living room coffee table.   
“I’ve seen 3 pairs and 2 strays.” Janis winced and scrunched her nose at him.   
“I put them all by the door.” Janis muttered a thanks and he kept scrubbing whatever was on that damn coffee table. The two girls made their way to the door, Regina muttered some utter nonsense string of words along the way. Janis looked down at one ballet flat, a pair of red converse, one flip flop, and a pair of black pumps. Janis with no questions grabbed the pumps and held them in her hand that wasn’t supporting Regina. On the way out Regina swung her arm around the door frame and grabbed her hot pink purse and slung it around her neck and shoulder.   
“Are you gon na drive me home?” She sounded a little fucked up but okay which was all that mattered to Janis.   
“You’re gonna let me drive your car?” Janis chuckled over the thought.   
“Of course silly.” Janis just shook her head as Regina dug through her bag and grabbed her keys, letting gum wrappers and a tampon fall out. She handed over the keys with a fluffy pom pom attached. Janis scoffed and unlocked the car from afar, Janis’s busted car did not do that. As they approached the car Janis tried to open the back door for Regina but she closed it before it could even fully open.   
“I want to sit in the front, with you.” Janis was a bit taken aback by how Regina was acting with her, it was like they were friends, Janis just thought she was the chauffeur. They walked around the car, Regina still clinging to Janis’s arm and successfully plopped Regina into the front seat, making sure to protect her head of course. When Janis shut the passenger door she stood, just for a second, and looked up at the night sky. She wiped her hands on her jeans and ran one hand through her hair and made her way to the driver's seat. She jumped into the car half expecting Regina to be dead asleep by now, but she was still very much awake. Regina swung her head and looked at Janis with those big blue eyes. The eyes of a girl that got the whole school to call her a dyke. The eyes of a girl she once cared about, maybe still cares about no matter how hard Janis tries to repress those feelings. The eyes of a girl she might have even-  
“Why aren’t you driving?” Regina was still staring at her and now laughing. Janis just put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Janis knew it was gonna be a long car ride back to Regina’s, it was a very long awkward Uber ride here from Janis’s and Regina’s is like 10 minutes further.   
“I miss you.” Those were words Janis never expected to leave Regina George’s mouth, ever. Janis kept her eyes on the road no matter how badly she wanted to turn and look at her. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her, her expectant gaze hoping Janis would say something.  
“I miss you too, the real you.” Janis looked in her blind spot before changing lanes to get on the highway. She could hear Regina exhale. Janis kept driving trying to not think about the fact that Regina George just said she missed her.   
“D’you remember in like 4th grade or something you wanted to run away, me and you?” Janis did remember, it’s all that she wanted back then, and all she wanted when Regina started becoming popular. All she wanted to do was run away with her, live a life with no expectations, and a life with her best friend. Janis could feel herself getting slightly emotional, she felt a choking sensation bubbling up in her throat. She just nodded, trying not to let too much of herself hang free for Regina. Regina’s lips smacked together which, as Janis knew from years of experience, meant she was about to say something risky.   
“If you asked me now I’d say yes.” Janis couldn’t not turn her head. She only glanced at her for a second, flashing a confused face, and then her eyes were glued to the road again. She was looking at the road but all she saw was Regina’s hopeful sad eyes staring back at her. The sound of Regina inhaling a shaky breath filled the car and Janis was scared for what would come next.   
“God Janis I’m just the worst!” Janis just kept her eyes on the road.   
“I mean I can’t even remember the last time I was actually happy!” You could hear the sadness in her voice but Janis thanked god she wasn’t sobbing. Regina sniffled in so Janis knew tears were being shed.   
“Actually I do remember. Remember on the last day of 8th grade when our parents took us to-to…” Regina trailed off forgetting the restaurant's name.  
“Benihana.” Janis was trying to keep quiet but she remembered that day as clear as any.   
“Benihana!” Regina smiled in her voice, something she rarely did anymore, not that Janis would ever hear if she did. Janis wanted to be done with it didn’t want the thing that she thought she wanted for so long; and apology. But she couldn’t help herself.  
“And you caught the shrimp-” Regina gasped and said it along with her.  
“I caught the shrimp in my mouth!” They chuckled lightly, Regina still breathing erratically from crying. Janis wanted to keep that moment, because she knew as soon as Regina was sober, they wouldn’t have another moment like this. She just wanted one more second where her and Regina were friends, like they were.   
“Janis I’m so sorry.” Janis could feel her eyes prickling up as she exited the highway. She clenched her jaw trying to force the tears and sobbing feeling down into her chest but it just made her heart hurt worse. She could feel her eyes starting to get blurry so she pulled to the side of the road.   
“Janis what are you doing?” Janis buried her head in her hands and let out a frustrated yell before quickly looking up.  
“Agh, look what you fucking do to me Regina.” She propped her elbow up on the car door and leaned. She glanced over at Regina who had tears streaming out of her face.  
“The worst part is I know that this isn’t how it’ll be when you’re sober. The only reason you’re saying this is because you’re drunk.” Janis could just see it, back to being bullied and knowing that all of this meant nothing to Regina. That’s why Janis tried to just not engage with drunk Regina, because she didn’t want to fall into this fantasy world where they can coexist again, maybe even be friends, but she knew she had already fallen.  
“This is how I always feel I’m just too scared to tell you!” Regina quietly yelled like she was trying to get Janis’s attention. Regina still had a slight slur to her words but everything she said felt perfectly though out.   
“What am I supposed to do with that Regina?” Regina cried harder.  
“Call me Reggie, you never call me Reggie anymore-”   
“Because we’re not friends!” Janis yelled out in pain and anger and every emotion in the book. Regina took a long breath out. Janis collected herself and sat up straight. She brushed stray tears off her face and pushed her hair back. She put her hands back on the wheel and took the car out of park.   
“I’m going to drive you home, drop you off, and let you go, Reggie.” Janis spoke soft to the sobbing blonde in the passenger seat. Janis turned the radio onto some Saturday night station and drowned out the sound of crying. They rode home in silence and every now and then Janis could feel Regina glance at her but Janis didn’t dare turn. When Janis pulled up to Regina’s house she didn’t even turn her head to look at Regina, and after a few seconds of being pulled up in front of the house in silence and 90’s pop, Regina let herself out wordlessly. Janis pulled into their driveway and walked home 5 blocks after Regina stumbled inside.   
*** Janis woke up the next morning and had a full five seconds of stretching and yawning before remembering the events of the night before. She let out a groan when she did. She felt like texting Damian but also she couldn’t bring herself to type the words. Also what words would she use, how do you fit a whole night of whatever the hell that was into a text? She decided since it meant nothing and will never be brought up again over Regina George’s dead body, it’s not that important. That Sunday went by fast, all Janis did was working on some art and grocery shopping with her mom. But when she got to school Monday she wasn’t ready to even pass Regina and recall the nights before. Or worse, pass her and everything be the same, having Regina call her dyke again. Janis doesn’t know if she’ll even be able to take that, it’s worse than rejection it’s heartbreak, it’s finally losing someone. Finally losing the old Regina, someone Janis thought had been dead for years, she can’t mourn her again. At lunch Damian was talking about some theatre thing and Janis’s eyes wandered to the plastics. She saw Regina rolling her eyes and leaning on her arm. She wasn’t rolling her eyes in the ‘God Gretchen you’re so stupid’ way it was in more of a tired way. She caught Janis looking at her, and Janis was half ready for a bitchy look, but instead her eyes softened and she lowered her gaze. That one look was enough to send Janis, she felt dizzy almost. Janis stood up very abruptly, startling the boy in the middle of his story.  
“I have to pee.” Janis stated in a very weird way still trying to glance at Regina who noticed her standing up. Regina looked at her trying to figure out what she was doing.  
“Okay..?” Janis just started, not turning her head from the plastics till the last second. Janis speed walked herself to the bathroom closest to the lunchroom, it was kind of beat down and the only one that hadn’t been remodeled so no one was ever in it. She swung the door open and stood in front of the sink clenching the porcelain. She tried to steady her breathing, she looked up at the mirror and saw the reflection of a nervous girl gripping a sink and taking deep breaths. She thought she was over this but damn Regina George had to get fucking roofied. Janis’s breathing finally settled but she still clenched the sink. She relaxed down into her shoulders and let her head hang down. Janis could hear the door squeak open and closed and open and closed, swinging till it came to a halt. Janis turned to look at whoever just entered her bathroom. She saw a very familiar blond haired girl. She exhaled and let her head hang again before picking herself up and standing straight. Regina stood before her visibly nervous, tugging on the sleeves of her sweater. Also she had her hair in a braid which Janis noticed was something she did when she was anxious since she braids when she’s anxious.   
“What are-” Janis started ready to fight fire with fire before she was cut off.  
“Run away with me.” Janis couldn’t even emote she just stood there like a statue. Was this really happening right now?   
“Parts of Saturday night were blurry but I know you saved me, so thank you, and also I remember everything I said.” Janis felt ashamed that Regina remembers everything, seeing Janis cry and break down.  
“I meant all of it, it just took some alcohol and roofying to get it out of me I guess.” Janis didn’t laugh she barely moved or breathed, scared to break this reality and wake up in her old life, the life before this.  
“I know you can’t just forgive me-” This time Janis cut her off.  
“I forgave you a while ago.” Regina retracted her head back in shock. It’s true that Janis has a tough exterior but the truth is she hates grudges and can’t hold them for shit. It’s hard to hate someone you love, Janis knew that.   
“So how about this, you show them who you really are,” Janis pointed outside the bathroom.  
“And I let you in.” Both girls knew that was a hard thing for Janis, mostly could be blamed on Regina for giving her trust issues. Regina nodded and smacked her lips.   
“Could I hug you?” She asked softly tilting her eyes up while her face was towards the floor. Janis nodded and giggled, actually fucking giggled, and Regina basically ran up to her. Their embrace was one to be seen throughout all ages, they had gone two years without hugging each other but it all felt so familiar. They pulled away from each other and Regina started walking towards the door.   
“Reggie?” Regina turned around smiling at the nickname she hadn’t heard in so long. Some friends tried to give her a nickname but she always told them to shut up, ‘Gina’ never sat right with her.   
“You promise?” Regina nodded furiously and left the room. Janis now alone let herself dorky grin as much as she wanted.   
*** A little while down the road…  
“Janis,” Regina couldn’t stop smiling, but that also happened almost any time she said her name, but today especially.   
“Do you promise to run away with me?” Janis fucking beamed too happy to shed a tear.  
“I do.” Regina smiled back cause how could you not while you are slipping a wedding ring onto your childhood best friend and high school sweethearts finger?  
“Regina,” Regina chuckled, Seriously they just laughed and smiled the whole time.  
“You already made your promise a while ago and you lived up to it, so I guess, do you promise to keep catching shrimp in your mouth?” Regina and the crowd laughed. Regina nodded.   
“I do, but I might not be able to anymore.” Janis giggled and slid the ring onto Regina’s finger. They were pronounced wives, Regina was so pumped to be able to say ‘My wife bla bla bla’. Also that night Janis threw a shrimp at Regina and she did in fact catch it in her mouth. Honestly they might have gotten more excited over that than being married but we’ll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment it means a lot to me!


End file.
